The Right Thing To Do
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: All his life Dave has been trying to teach Alvin right from wrong. Now Alvin is faced with the ultimate test of his maturity. Have Dave's years of work sunk in? A/B... sort of...


**I'm going to write off the top of my head again. This is a disaster waiting to happen… lol!**

**The Right Thing to Do**

Alvin parked his car at the bottom of the hill. He scaled up the mound until he reached the top with a smirk. "You're so predictable." He chuckled walking over to his pink clad friend.

She continued to look out towards the city, not acknowledging his presence until he sat beside her. "What are you doing here?" She asked her usually confident voice just above a whisper.

"What? You're the only one who needs to think?" He asked leaning back into the soft grass. "Then again, I guess you are." Alvin chuckled. Brittany remained silent. "Hey, I just insulted you." He pointed out.

"…So?"

"…So?" Alvin sat up. "I insult you, you insult me. There's a rhythm to these things." He prodded.

"Maybe I don't like the rhythm." Brittany snapped. "We're both adults now, Alvin. We can't keep falling into the same old habits." She heaved a sigh as she hugged her knees to her chest. "We have to grow up."

There was a momentary silence. "Wow," He finally spoke. "Simon has made you _soft_." He laughed.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Simon has made me _sensible_." She glared at him. Her face softened as she directed her gaze towards the busy city lights.

Alvin studied her. "Is that why you're out here?" He asked. "…Because he's made you a little _too_ sensible?"

Brittany's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Is there even such a thing as _too _sensible?" She asked.

Alvin shrugged, leaning back onto his hands. "You tell me." He eyed her. "You're the one who's sitting out here questioning your love for someone just twelve hours before your wedding."

"…Al-vin."

"…What?"

Brittany glared at him in disbelief. "You're not helping." She huffed tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. They sat in silence once more. They both stared straight ahead. "Alvin," She called softly.

He looked over at her.

"Would you consider us… friends?" She asked looking back with truly sincere eyes.

Alvin blinked. This question caught him off guard. "Well," He thought. "Yeah, I guess."

Brittany sat up a little straighter. "Then as my friend, will you be perfectly honest with me?" She asked. Alvin shrugged. "Am I making the right decision?"

"You could do worse." He chuckled.

Brittany smirked and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Alvin," She raked her nails through her hair. "Do you think Si is the right guy for me?"

Alvin thought about it. Another smirked appeared on his face as he thought of an obnoxious comeback. "I think…" He paused and his smirk instantly disappeared at the sight of her watery eyes. With a heavy sigh he gave the question some real thought. "I don't think it's my decision that matters here." He replied softly.

"But I want your opinion." Brittany turned and grabbed Alvin's hand. "Please, Alvin, just be honest with me." She pleaded clinging to his hand with both of hers.

Alvin studied her face. Her hair was ruffled from the wind and her make-up was smeared her wiping away potential tears. Despite this she still looked beautiful. He looked away and sighed as realization rushed throughout his body. "You want me to be completely honest?" Alvin asked turning to look at her again. Brittany nodded.

He opened his mouth to confess how he truly felt about the situation but stopped. He felt conflicted. If she was asking him this, then she had to doubt her feelings for Simon, which meant she still had _some _feelings for him.

…Right?

Brittany waited patiently for his answer. Alvin smiled and lifted his free hand to her cheek, gently caressing it. "I think Simon is perfect for you." He finally answered.

A smiled appeared on Brittany's face. "Thanks Alvin," She said softly. "I needed to hear that." Alvin smiled back as Brittany released his hand and he lowered his other.

They both faced the town in silence. In a way he didn't lie. Simon _was_ perfect for her. He kept her grounded and made her the girl she wanted to be. He was her better half.

Later he would receive mixed reactions about his decision. Half would praise him. Others would tease him. Alvin chuckled to himself. He could already hear them. They would tell him it was a dumb decision to not tell her the truth. That it was stupid to let the one you love get away.

But it all depends on the person. To Alvin, he didn't tell her because he loved her. It's like they say: if you truly love something (or in this case some_one_) let it go.

So he did.

The next day Brittany became Mrs. Simon Seville. He'd never seen her so happy. So, was it a stupid choice?

…Maybe so.

But it was the right thing to do.

**I wish I could say that I like this story, but then I'd be lying.**

**But AndAllThatGoodStuff, how can you hate your own story?**

**I don't know! But I do!**

**But that's just me. I'm probably being too critical again… oh, well…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
